1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to restoration of conduits, and particularly to the use of a grout material to restore conduits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grout materials are often used to repair an interior surface of corroded, cracked, or otherwise damaged conduits. One method of repairing a metal conduit includes coupling short links of stainless steel sleeves to one another to form a liner, and pulling the stainless steel liner through the metal conduit with a cable to present a small annular space between the stainless steel liner and the metal conduit. A grout material is then pumped into the annular space to fill the annular space and cracks in the metal conduit. However, this method includes significant material costs and labor costs. Further, in the above method and other methods currently used, controlling the placement of the grout material is difficult. Oftentimes, the grout material is disposed unevenly along the damaged conduit and does not fill all of the cracks of the conduit.